Animal Companion
'Description' A ninja with this rank upgrade hs access to their own animal companions. Thereafter, the shinobi and their campanions are practically inseparable. The shinobi and animal allies fight using collaboration jutsu, such as the fang passing fang or fang rotation fang techniques amongst others. However, animal companions do not have a separate pool of chakra nor can they learn their own jutsu or use equipment. They take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with animals of the type they are paired even if they cannot talk. Ninja with this rank upgrade, much like their animal companions, have greatly enhanced senses, especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength and agility granted by the four legs techniques and other canine-based attacks, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses. 'Jutsu' 'Passive-' Incredible Sense of Smell - The user has an incredible sense of smell. It is so great that the user can track scents, even if they are extremely far away, or covered in other heavy scents, such as smoke or dirt. Companion- 'The trademark ability of ninja with this rank upgrade, ninja may select an animal for use as a constant companion that can aid them in battle. The companion need not be a real animal, but should be semi balanced (You may not have a giant dragon with diamond skin that is immune to jutsu and can fly.) The companion has 1/3 the users SP capping at 100 and spread across the following stats: Str, Spd, and End. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Four Legs Technique - This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. The user gains +3 to their Strength and Speed. Passing Fang - The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. This can be incresed to a 20/40 CP jutsu as a player progresses so they have offensive abilities when not fused with their companion. Dynamic Marking - This technique involves the animal companion urinating on a target, marking it with a strong odour that allows both the companion and master to easily track it by scent. (+5 to hit with jutsu and attacks for 2 rounds) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed fusion - A Combination Transformation where man and beast become a single entity. They fuse into a two-headed three-headed representation of their companion. This drastically increases their size and power, whilst also gaining natural weapons. In their direct attacks they demonstrate considerable efficiency and vast power. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. (+6 Strength, Speed, and Endurance) Beast Human Clone -''' This jutsu turns the ninja's companion into a an exact clone of the user. This means the clone has all the users base statistics. However, it is still incapable of using jutsu on it's own. '''Fang Wolf Fang - Man and beast transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf technique, and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. Big NomNom You-''' This jutsu can only be used while Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed fusion is active. It should be specific to the user and animal pair. It costs 10 CP, but will be treated as a 20 CP jutsu. If it's supercharged if follows standard super charge rules as per a 10 CP jutsu, but then has 10 CP added to it. '''Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Fang Rotating Fang - The user and their ninken partner roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Fusion- ' the user fuses with their companion and turns into a gigantic, three-headed representation of their companion. This drastically increases their size and power, whilst also gaining natural weapons. In their direct attacks they demonstrate considerable efficiency and vast power. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. (+10 Strength, Speed, and Endurance) '''Super Big NomNom You-' This jutsu can only be used while Human Beast Combination Transformation: Three-Headed fusion is active. It should be specific to the user and animal pair. It costs 10 CP, but will be treated as a 40 CP jutsu. If it's supercharged if follows standard super charge rules as per a 10 CP jutsu, but then has 30 CP added to it. '''Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotation Fang - Transforming alongside a shadow clone and ninken into a single three-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf technique, the user has their body roll at a ferocious speed towards the enemy, as if chasing after their own tail. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with just the slightest touch. 'Known Users' * Noboru Ai * Vash Category:Rank Upgrade